Another Reason to Stay
by Scarliscious
Summary: Austin, Trish and Dez decide to help Ally get into MUNY by taping one of her music lessons. What they didn't realise was that the university was in New York, which meant leaving everything in Miami behind. Including Austin. Austin says everybody will miss her and it will be lonely without her, but is that the only reason he wants her to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my little Kibble Nibbles! How are you? I'm good, and you should be once you finish my **_**adorkable**_** story. See what I did there?! Well, you should have. This story takes place in the finale for Season 1 of Austin & Ally. If this really happened it would change the plot **_**a lot**_**. ****Read, review and enjoy!**

_***Disclaimer: A&A isn't mine. The end. Thank you! *Receives Oscar***_

* * *

Inside Sonic Boom, the owner's daughter, Ally, was in the middle of putting away guitars when in strolled her best guy friend and partner (and secret crush), Austin Moon.

"Hey, Als!" Austin exclaimed, walking up to the front desk.

"Hi, Austin. Why are you here so early? I thought you had family plans."

"Oh", Austin frowned for a second before smiling again, "They were cancelled. Apparently my Aunt Jane doesn't like air travel." Ally giggled and bent down, picking up her book from an alcove.

Austin had always been curious what Ally wrote in her book. After reading an entry about her having a crush on someone similar to himself, he tried to make her uninterested, thinking it was himself. Well, let's just say that went … not very well, and Austin turned out _very_ orange and _very_ sweaty. Her crush turned out to be on the Cell Phone Accessory Cart guy, Dallas. Now, thinking back, Austin wondered if Ally having a crush on him would be such a bad thing. He wasn't sure, but he pretty much had a _huge_ crush on Ally, only, she just wanted to be friends.

"Austin … _Austin _... AUSTIN!" Austin snapped out of his reverie as soon as he heard Ally calling his name. "What's wrong? You've been daydreaming for a good twenty minutes." Ally was genuinely curious. Austin wasn't good at hiding the fact that he was troubled, so straight away Ally knew something was up.

Austin still hadn't responded to her question and she was about to ask him again when Trish strutted in, a lost looking Dez trailing behind.

"Guess who got a job at Mailboxes and So Forth!" Trish exclaimed in a cheerful sing – song voice.

"Uh, Austin?" Dez asked with a baffled expression.

"Me, you bozo!" Trish yelled, "And anyway, we all know Austin isn't likely to get a job very soon."

"HEY!" Austin exclaimed, jumping up from his place on the counter.

"_He's too hung up on Ally._" Trish muttered under her breath, watching as Austin kept staring at Ally, who was peacefully writing in her book._ Wow, she's oblivious_, Trish thought.

* * *

**{****Ally's POV****}**

_I'll be your entertainer,_

_I'm putting on a show,_

_I'm gonna levitate ya,_

_Leave ya want-want-wanting more_

Happy with my lyrics, I closed my book and looked up to see my three best friends staring at me intently. Uh oh, what did I do this time?

"What?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. They suddenly all looked away at the same time; suspicious or what?

"Absolutely nothing", Trish remarked as she checked her nails for chips. "Anyway, I have some of your mail here and it says ... your Aunt Jo's rash cleared up, there are also three bills and an application form to MUNY." Trish placed the mail down on the counter and I raised an eyebrow.

"You read my mail?" I asked.

"Oh; yeah. I read everyone's mail. My boss doesn't say anything about it. Though he never talks, so I don't know if he cares or not. His girlfriend _did_ dump him last week for bad communication skills, though." Trish was ranting so much I thought she'd never stop.

"Trish! Don't forget to breathe, okay?" I quickly reminded Trish of the fact that she needs oxygen.

"Oh my gosh, Trish! If you forget to breathe you'll become a fish! They don't breathe, I think, because if they did they would swallow loads of water and die, right?" Dez was _very_ confused so we just rolled our eyes and Austin gave Dez a simple answer in a tone like he was talking to a toddler:

"_Sure_, Dez", Austin replied, "_Sure_." He patted his shoulder while he rolled his eyes, out of Dez's peripheral vision, of course. Although, it's not like Dez would know that the eye roll was aimed towards him if he _did_ see it.

I reached across the counter and grabbed the MUNY application form, shredding it to a million pieces.

"Why'd you do that? I thought it was your dream to go there", Trish looked at me curiously.

My reply was pretty much a giant speech, "At first it _was_ my dream, but then I met Austin and my whole world turned upside-down, even if I did want to go, I can't. What with Austin's career taking off and my stage fright stopping me from auditioning, it'd be like telling a dog to meow. So, basically what I'm trying to say is that my new dream is to keep doing what I'm doing and do it with you guys, my best friends."

At the end of my heart-felt speech I heard Dez sniffle and wipe a tear from his eye, muttering:

"Beautiful, so beautiful..." _Yeah_... Dez is unique alright. But that's what makes him so special.

Like Austin. With my heart, Austin's a touchy subject. You see, I have the biggest crush on him ever, but I know he just wants to be friends, right? And besides, he still likes Cassidy and they're going to go on a date when she comes back; well, if she comes back. Even though we have a 1% chance of becoming a couple, I still absolutely adore everything about Austin:

(1)His amazing wavy blonde hair.

(2)His beautiful copper eyes that seem so deep I could get lost in them for days.

(3)His abs. Not to sound perverted or anything, _but_ ... WOW! And he's only 16!

Honestly, I could go on for days naming things that I like about him, but I'm pretty sure you get the gist of it.

I grabbed my book and slotted it back into the little shelf under the counter. As I looked back up I hit my head on the counter.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in shock. All of my friends turned to face me instantly. I stood there with a grumpy look on my face while rubbing my head.

"Ally! What happened?" Austin quickly rushed to my side and stood there with a worried expression on his face. _Awww, how sweet!_ My inner thirteen year old girl screamed at me. I ignored it and replied with:

"I'm fine, thanks" Quickly dismissing him, I turned to Dez. "Hey, Dez, my dad wanted to know when you were going to use that months' worth of free music lessons you won in the summer raffle."

Dez looked like he didn't remember for a second, then Trish punched him in the arm and he seemed to come back to his senses, "Oh, well ... I ... erm ... maybe... this month?" Dez stuttered, as if unsure of my answer, or if I would punch him like Trish does.

"This month is fine." I replied with a smile and walked to my dad's office to tell him.

* * *

**{Austin's POV}**

I turned back to Trish and Dez after watching Ally stroll into her dad's office.

"Ally seemed to like MUNY and I feel like I'm the one responsible for her being unable to go" I said sadly.

"That's because you _are_ the one responsible, Austin" Dez said matter-of-factly while pulling a corn-dog out of his backpack. Trish glared at him and punched him in the arm, sending the corn dog flying into a nearby plant pot. "Trish! Now I have to go buy another one! Thanks a lot!" Dez complained before leaving Sonic Boom, muttering something about his giraffe in a fish tank. _What?_ Anyway...

"Austin, we need to hatch a plan to get Ally into MUNY! It was her dream and you crushed it!" Trish tried to go for a tone of voice that said: 'Motivational Speaker' but all she got was: 'You're a disappointment'.

I quickly formulated a plan in my head, "I know! All we need to do is..."

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Ha ha! Sorry, but I just had to do that, leaving you on the edge of your seats and all that gubbins. So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I will make sure to update as soon as possible for you guys! Reviews are like dainty kisses for my FEET! You thought I was gonna say cheek didn't you? Well, no! **

**I'm going to York Dungeon soon and it was funny because years ago I didn't go in because I freaked out about the creepy holy music playing at the part where you buy your tickets. What can I say, I was a wuss. Key word on **_**was**_**. I've grown up and matured, like one time my friend started crying after seeing the starting video in the weird Tower of Terror library/briefing room so I started crying and neither of us ended up going on the ride that day. But the next time we went to Hollywood Studios (The next day or so) I went on Tower of Terror and it was actually quite fun. I guess what happened was I got freaked out because my friend freaked out, although I didn't start hysterically crying, I still refused to go on it the first time. There is no moral to this story, well, there probably is but I can't be bothered to write anymore so ...**

_**BYEEEE! Kat OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Sort of?)

**Hey guys! Thanks for the love on my last chapter! I'll admit I thought I would get mixed reviews because I think I have a weird style of writing, but I guess you guys like it! Thanks to **_**queenc1 **_**and **_**LoveShipper **_**for being the first two to review my story! Do I use too many exclamation marks? Yeah, I do. You should know I started writing this at 02:25 on a Thursday morning... I currently have a weird sleeping pattern because it's a holiday. Anyway... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!****Read, review and enjoy!**

*****_**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. A&A. OKAY? Good dog.**_*****

* * *

Previously on _Another Reason to Stay_:

(Austin's Pov)

"_Austin, we need to hatch a plan to get Ally into MUNY! It was her dream and you crushed it!" Trish tried to go for a tone of voice that said: 'Motivational Speaker' but all she got was: 'You're a disappointment'._

_I quickly formulated a plan in my head, "I know! All we need to do is..."_

**{Trish's POV} ****(Woo! Finally!)**

I could literally see the cogs turn in Austin's brain as he thought of a plan. Suddenly, he stopped thinking and looked at me.

"I know! All we need to do is fill out the application form for Ally! Quick, pick up all the pieces and Sellotape them back together!" He exclaimed, obviously excited at the prospect of helping his _best friend_ (Yeah, _right. _Just friends?) Achieve one of her dreams.

"Okay, but I'm filling out the form and I'm doing it _online_. Ally and I have been best friends for years; I know the most about her." I retorted, feeling proud of myself for knowing the most about Ally. Austin pouted, but nodded his consent.

* * *

**Hi hi hi! For some reason I am writing this part MONTHS after the first one. Even this authors note is months after the one you see at the top of the page. The reason for this being that I simply find no interest in Austin & Ally anymore (Sadly for any story followers) Anyway, I MIGHT post some one-shots for A&A if I find inspiration, though I am currently hooked on Phan (Google it), so I am really distracted. Love you all!**

_**Kat xx **_


End file.
